


野生冻物

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	野生冻物

00

“瑶哥瑶哥，你快问我最好吃的是什么”

“那，子墨，什么东西最好吃?”

“当然是奋哥自制的樱花味的果冻了!粉粉嫩嫩，软软弹弹，像极了爱情!”

01

秦奋瞥了眼在旁边自导自演的小情侣，俩小兔崽子是隔壁某财经大学的大二学生，热爱泡在甜品店里，占张桌子一呆就是一个下午

心里默数了三个数，尾音刚落，秦子墨就凑了过来，手扒着柜台，脑袋搁在手上，拼命朝秦奋眨着眼

像极了一只正在吐舌头的哈士奇

秦子墨的蹭吃蹭喝已是平常，平时仗秦奋惯着他，在甜品店里帮忙做点零活看看店，一年的甜品几乎没怎么付过钱，靖佩瑶在身后看着秦子墨轻笑，秦奋心中一万句脏话想要爆发

“秦子墨，把这块牌子给我搬大门外面去，果冻回来就给你拿”

秦子墨一蹦一跳地答应了下来，看着眼球跟着秦子墨走的靖佩瑶，秦奋打开冰箱在心里骂了一句，狗男男

谁能想到秦大田27岁仍然是母胎solo

秦子墨坐下来替他分析过原因，拿副扑克牌说要给秦奋做星座占卜，歪七扭八不着调地瞎扯了一堆，才低头承认刚刚来的时候在街边小摊瞎买的，一块钱一套，大小王都不齐

拳头还没落到秦子墨身上，在旁边观战的靖佩瑶老神在在地开了口

“奋哥，主要是都觉得你肯定有主了，没人敢追你，而且，你确定你知道什么是爱情?”

心里面小声嘀咕着，我怎么不知道了，秦子墨刚刚还说，我做的果冻像爱情

可也不得不承认，确实从来没遇到过喜欢的人

秦子墨的声音咋咋呼呼地

“奋哥，今天六一儿童节买一赠一!那我是不是就可以要两块果冻了!”

秦奋翻了个白眼

“那是买一赠一，你给我钱了吗你”

秦子墨拉着秦奋的袖子试图撒娇，身子刚摇到一半便僵在空中，头与身体不成一条直线的，显得异常滑稽

还没来得及嘲笑他，余光便瞟到靖佩瑶也从座位上站了起来，对着门的方向老老实实地鞠了个躬

“教授好”

秦奋抬头往门的方向望去，一个男人穿着白色西装逆着光走了进来，顺手摘下了鼻梁上架着的金丝眼睛

手里正在用可可酱描绘的玫瑰花断掉了，时间都静止了下来

秦奋的心里只有一个想法

妈妈，花都开了！

02

男人笑着走过去拍了拍靖佩瑶的肩膀，嗓音大提琴般优雅，在没有几个人的小店里回响着

“佩瑶，下了课就是朋友，不用这么客气”

秦奋还在捏着裱花袋发呆，眼前被人用手晃了几下，秦子墨的脸都快凑到了他的面前

“奋哥，你想什么呢？韩老师叫了你好几次了”

慌慌张张的抬头去看，男人嘴角硬压着笑意，眼睛眯成了弯弯的月牙，对他把手伸了过去，鬼使神差地一把握住，还晃了几下

“你好你好，我叫秦奋”

男人明显愣了，没几秒便反应了过来，为秦奋打着圆场

“你好，我叫韩沐伯，那个……menu能不能递给我一下”

三秒钟后甜品店里爆发出了震天的哄笑，秦奋的脸红成了番茄，一把甩开了韩沐伯的手，扯下围裙就逃出了收银台

“秦子墨，我要去买吉利丁片，你替我守着店，你老师打……打五折！”

看着秦奋的背影匆匆走了出去，长腿一跨上了日常骑着的小电驴，秦子墨贱兮兮地把脸凑了过去

“伯哥，怎么样，我就和你说吧，你肯定喜欢”

韩沐伯握拳放在嘴边虚咳了几声，才压下弯起的唇角

“不许跟我妈瞎说，要不然我就告诉姨妈你交男朋友的事情”

秦子墨一副无所谓的样子，不怕死地以身试险

“我妈早就知道瑶哥了，你快说说，奋哥到底怎么样”

韩沐伯捻了捻自己地手指，回味似的，嘴角又忍不住翘了起来

“挺可爱的，而且不怎么会撒谎”

顺着韩沐伯的视线看了过去，冰箱柜子旁边码了整整齐齐的一堆吉利丁片

秦子墨在心里替秦奋叹了口气，被伯哥这个老狐狸看上，纯情小处男就只有自求多福的份了

03

秦奋空着手在外面溜达了一圈，算着时间韩沐伯差不多走了，才转悠到甜品店的门口

刚推开店门就愣住了，韩沐伯坐在了秦子墨的边上，垂着眼睛没有什么表情，一本正经地看着手机

或许韩沐伯的气质是清冷的，莫名让秦奋想到了天外谪仙人的说法

谪仙人听到声音抬眼看了过来，又笑开了，冲秦奋挥了挥手

“秦老板，你终于回来了?吉利丁买的还顺利吗?我等你点单呢”

秦奋看了看自己空空的双手，尴尬地抿了抿唇，瞪了眼在旁边笑出猪叫的秦子墨，心里盘算着改天挂块牌子，狗和秦子墨不得入内

默默地给自己系上了围裙，平时最喜欢的粉红色的大耳朵兔子也变得扎眼了起来，在心里骂着自己，多大人了还这么幼稚，穿的成熟点不好吗……像……像韩沐伯一样

拿着菜单视死如归地走了过去，一本正经地举着圆珠笔准备划拉

“韩先生，您想点点什么”

韩沐伯的手指叩了叩桌子

“你可以叫我沐伯”

“……哦好的，沐伯您想点点什么”

韩沐伯皱着眉，一副苦苦思索的样子

“我想要一半的甜品屋”

秦奋没有听懂，愣了一下

“沐伯，您说什么?冰箱里的甜品您要一半吗？”

韩沐伯无奈的笑了，他的秦奋，他的小甜心，还是那么可爱

“秦奋，我是说，我想要你”

秦奋呆住了，手里的圆珠笔无意识的在菜单上划了重重的一道，脑子里天人交战

一个声音说，你男神对你表白了快答应啊！  
另一个声音在反击，说不定他只是玩玩，你别傻了

半天才找回了声音

“我……我就是一甜品店的小老板”

“我也就是一老师”

“……那，我可穷了，这个月租金都交不起”

韩沐伯用手指指了指角落里的鞋柜

“你随便卖一双就交得起了”

“那……我，我第一次恋爱！”

韩沐伯忽然笑开了，眉眼中都开着花

“我也是第一次，工作还算稳定，离你也近，收入不高不低，但可以替你交交房租买双新鞋，所以你愿意把甜品店分一半给我吗？”

秦奋的脸又红了，低着头半天没有说话，不停用手指扣着桌边

抬头含羞带嗔的瞪了韩沐伯一眼

04

“快来抱抱我啊，你个笨蛋！”


End file.
